Surprise!
by T.E.Rose
Summary: A lemon featuring Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune. Hope you all enjoy. Please read and review.


**Surprise?**

**Chapter 1: ****Surprise**

**By: T.E. Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Naruto, If I did I would not be writing this here it would already be an fundamental part of the story.**

**CONTENT WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCENES OF AN EXPLICIT AND SEXUAL NATURE, IF THIS OFFENDS YOU THEN DO NOT READ IT. YOU MAY NOW CONSIDER YOUR SELF WARNED. **

**A/N: This was originally intended to be a lemon featuring Naruto and Tsunade, and so It started, but It really wound up to be a Naruto/Shizune Lemon with a splash of Tsunade thrown in.**

**Publishing Date:**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sunlight shined through the window into her bed room as Tsunade languished in post coital bliss. Her blond haired lover sleeping silently beside her one hand resting casually on his stomach. She couldn't believe what they had done the night before or that the young man she called otouto could have pleasured her so thoroughly.

Absentmindedly she began trailing her fingers down the chest of the golden haired Adonis, tracing small whirls with her fingernails until she reached the source, or at least a part, of the toe curling pleasure she had experienced the night before. Lightly dragging one fingernail down the length of sensitive flesh, encouraging it to return once more to full attention. When the flesh monolith was once more standing tall she stared at the throbbing ten inches as flashes of the night before came back to her causing a faint blush to dust her cheeks.

How the sixteen year old had taken her multiple times in each of her most private areas filling her to the point of over flowing with his seed had astounded her. She was quite certain that were she still capable she would almost certainly be carrying his child. The sheer amount of cum that her little brother had produced had been a most welcome surprise. When she had sucked him off for the first time she had swallowed every last drop of the delicious nectar. Now she wanted some for breakfast.

Shimmying down the bed a satisfying ache in her loins due to their activities the night before decided to make its presence known as she positioned herself between the legs of the much younger blond. Nudging the enormous length with her nose she pressed it down before dragging her tongue from base to tip in one tantalizingly long, slow lick tasting their combined juices from the night before. Engulfing the engorged tip with her lips she began swirling her tongue over the mushroom head before she gave the sensitive flesh a long hard suck one which earned a groan of appreciation from her young lover.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto groaned as a tremendous amount of suction was applied to the head of his cock. Lifting his head slightly he looked down to see Tsunade proving to him that she was indeed the Legendary Sucker. Apparently the moniker applied to more than just cards.

As he watched her, she looked up to see him staring at her and grin came over her face as she saw he was somewhat cross eyed from her oral expertise. Deciding to push the boy over the edge she ceased actions with her tongue and started bobbing her head up and down on the boys length, taking more and more into her mouth with each decent. Saliva trailing from her mouth as lewd slurping noises sounded loudly in the usually quiet bedroom. She felt his fingers entwine in her hair as she continued and before long she heard what she'd wanted.

"Tsu-chan...I.. I'm... cumming." he managed to grunt out as the sensations caused by his very gifted lover overwhelmed him. Despite the warning however she didn't back off instead swallowing it as if it were gods greatest gift to man. When she had swallowed several mouthfuls she lifted her mouth from the still twitching member allowing the last few strands of pearly white cum to splash across her face and chest.

The sight of her coated in his seed only encouraged him to stiffen once more. Another trait that the elder blond was particularly fond of. It had allowed him to pleasure her in ways neither of her previous lovers had been able to and had she been one of the younger girls probably would have spoiled her for life. No one would be able to compare.

Kissing the tip of the once more rock hard erection engulfing the head briefly, swirling her tongue over it the world renown medic removed the last vestiges of cum still sticking to her lovers quivering member. She grinned as she looked down towards the head of the bed where the young man she had seen until last night as her surrogate younger brother was propped up on his elbows. She had even gone so far as to moan it out when his long hard piece of man flesh had pierced her velvety confines an act that had made what they were doing seem all the more exciting. She was hoping the boy would be up for a, if somewhat abridged, repeat of last nights performance.

Shifting herself so that she was on all fours facing the wall of mirror's at the end of her bed she wiggled her plump rear end slightly from side to side indicating what she wanted. She could see Naruto's smirk as he sat up slowly. "I only have a little while before I have to go to work Otouto." She threw a coy look back over her shoulder at the other blond. "If your a good boy, I have a surprise for you."

Seeing his new favorite Hokage on all fours, her pussy lips slightly parted and glistening in her lust and hearing what she had to say had Naruto up and on his knees behind her in a matter of moments. Sliding his almost painfully throbbing shaft into her hot cunt earned a pleasurable and passion filled groan from both of them. Tsunade rocked her body backwards in hopes of driving the stiff member deeper into her vaginal sheath. Her plush posterior fitting snugly against the much younger mans pelvis. Soon enough it was all she could do to keep her body up on all fours. Naruto's hard and fast thrusts soon had the beds headboard banging against the wall causing several rather large dents in the Sheetrock behind it.

Tsunade watched in the mirrors as the boy, no young man, she saw as her brother thrust into her. The sound of their bodies slapping together, coupled with the sight of his sweat covered abs flexing with each thrust soon had her nearing the finish line. A fact that she only somewhat lamented. Wanting the sensations that were coursing through her to last as long as possible. The one thing that really contented her was the fact that she would see that there were many repeats of last nights performance, as well as this mornings, in their entirety.

She watched in the mirrors as Naruto closed his eyes and knew that he was fast approaching his own orgasm and decided to help along the cause a little more. Focusing she used her control of her own muscles and squeezed his throbbing shaft with her walls. The results were satisfying and immediate as with a strangled grunt her lover came once more flooding her vaginal canal with his precious seed. Which had the effect of trigging her own intense orgasm that quickly overwhelmed her senses. When it hit her arms gave out leaving only her rear end in the air and her cheek resting firmly against the extremely rumpled bedclothes, one of her hands fisting sheet the other the blanket as she moaned out her pleasure eliciting a grin from the Sun Kissed Jinchurriki that matched the one on her own face.

As he pulled his member from her she rolled over onto her back her legs parted lewdly in a wanton display solely for the purpose of enticing her young lover further. Her hands having released their orgasm induced death grip on the sheet and blanket moved to her bod, one hand kneading the soft flesh of her breast while the other ghosted down her body before rubbing her slit, as small trail of cum leaking from it trailing down to the crack of her ass. She watched in satisfaction as lust once more clouded his eyes before he took her again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Despite wanting nothing more than to languish in bed with her young lover all day she knew that she could not. Sighing in regret she lifted her self once more onto all fours before crawling over to the edge of the bed and shifted her body so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed. Delighting in the feel of Naruto's hot spunk that was now captured in her very satisfied and well fucked pussy.

Before standing she looked back over her shoulder at what she hoped would become a more permanent fixture to her bedroom she gave him an appraising look before speaking. "Now that is the way to wake up every morning. A hearty protein shake, followed by a brisk workout." Her tone teasing.

Naruto smirked while briefly raking her frame with his eyes before answering. "I certainly can't think of a better one."

She favored him with a flirty smile and was about to say something more when she heard the front door to her home open and close. Forgetting about what she had been about to say she let a grin come over her face before she spoke. "Excellent! You're surprise has arrived." She giggled girlishly at him as he quirked an golden haired eyebrow at her.

Reaching for the trunk that sat at the end of her bed Tsunade removed from the top of it a short pink silk robe that barely reached down past her well formed backside. Standing she pulled the thin fabric around her before walking across the room she could feel some of Naruto's warm seed running down the inside of her thigh. She had limped the first couple of steps before growing accustomed to the pleasant throbbing of her nether region. Reaching the bedroom door she called out to her first apprentice. "Shizune can you come here."

Naruto blushed slightly as he realized what Tsunade had in store for him. Shizune was to be his surprise. A women who he had referred to as his sister almost since the day he had met her. After that thought floated through his mind another one followed shortly after. '_Incest is the best put your sister to the test.'_ A grin came over his face at the thought. "Guess I'm gunna find out if that's true." Naruto whispered to himself as Tsunade and Shizune conversed in the hall just outside the room.

While Shizune was not his biological sibling she was about as close as he was ever going to get.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the raven haired medic entered the room a frown on her facing as two questions came to her mind, one: Why was Tsunade all sweaty this early in the morning and Two: Why would she leave a present for her in her room instead of just bringing it out when she had come into the hall.

She got her answer imediately upon crossing the threashold into her masters room and had been overcome by the lingering smell of sex that hung in the air before blushing a rather impressive shade of red having clearly not expected to see Naruto laying in all his splendid male glory on Tsunade's bed. The sight had the effect of driving all her previous thoughts from her mind as she examined her little, or not so little, brothers nude form and instantly understood why Tsunade had disappeared after giving Naruto his physcial the day before, clearly it had progressed from a standard medical evaluation into a vastly more thorough and rigorours one. If the smell in the air or Narutos current state of undress was any indication. Also clear was the fact that Tsunade had enjoyed it rather a lot.

Chuckling slightly Naruto propped himself up on his elbows before speaking. "I take it you weren't expecting me?"

Naruto watched his neechan shake her head to indicate the negative but never once did her eyes leave his groin which only caused him to grin. "Well Neechan, what were you expecting?"

Shizune just started at the large tool dangling between her brothers legs watching as it twitched slightly. Such being the case it took her a moment to shake off her amazement at the sight and respond to the question. "Tsunade-sama ... she... she said that... she'd left a present... a present for me in her room." She'd murmured in response as she had been licking her lips unconsciously and come to the conclusion that Naruto was apparently supposed to be her present.

With that realization Shizune took stock of herself. She could already feel herself beginning to moisten as her nether lips became increasingly engorged causing her panties to cling to her smooth mound. She was excited by the prospect of sexual relations, it had been several months since her break up with Genma and that being the case had had only her fingers to satisfy her urges. Sure she could have taken a lover, but their had not been anyone she was particularly interested in granting the pleasure of being between her legs.

She watched as Naruto stood up from the bed and walked over to her. Not at all embarrassed about the fact that he was completely nude or apparently all that put out that Tsunade had seen fit to give him away as a present to her assistant. He did not stop until he was as close as he could be without physically touching her and leaning in whispered huskily in her ear. "Well now that you've seen mine I think its only fair that I see yours." His lips brushing against her ear earning a shiver of anticipation from her as she felt his strong fingers fiddling with the knot that held her kimono closed.

With practiced ease he had the knot undone in a matter of moments and pushed the kimono back off her shoulders allowing it to pool at her feet leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties which clung to her sopping wet hole in a most obscene and to her mortifying way. She was embarrassed that she was this turned on by the young man she had over the years come to see as the younger brother that she had never had.

Unable to meet the young mans eyes she had averted her gaze from him. As shame coursed through her, lusting after a young man half her age. Wanting for him to satisfy her more carnal urges. Wanting him to scratch her itch. Repeatedly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto had divested his "Surprise" of her clothing with shockingly little resistance. He had expected her to try and resist at least a little and in fact had been somewhat disappointed when she had not. When it had pooled around her feet he gave the women a slow once over. Taking in every inch of her well toned figure. Starting at her feet which were still in her black strapped high heels, up along her toned calves and thighs to the point where her legs met.

He had stopped at the juncture of her legs letting his eyes feast on the sight of his sister's black thong panties with a little pink bow in the center clinging her wet lips in a most appealing fashion. His eyes lingering there for a moment they continued there assent to her flat toned stomach to her pert C-cup breast's, her nipples standing out at attention through the lacy fabric of her bra due to her heightened state of arousal. A fact that made Naruto smirk knowing that he was the cause, or at least part of, the reason she was in such a state. When his eyes rose to take in her face he found it turned away from him, a deep scarlet tinting her cheeks.

Raising one hand he gently took hold of her chin and turned her to face him. Her eyes still averted from him. Leaning in he captured her lips with his own in a kiss that was at first chaste but soon turned more heated as Shizune relaxed into it, opening her mouth and inviting him in. His tongue soon fighting a battle for dominance with her mouth the battlefield.

Within moments Shizune's near flawless porcelain body was flush against his own, one of his hands still gently cupping her jaw while the other was around her waist pulling her against him.

Her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck drawing him deeper into the kiss and tighter against her body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It took them very little time to progress from kissing to Shizune being back to the wall wearing only her heels. Naruto had both of his hands gripping her firm rear end and while still kissing him she took one hand from around his neck and trailed it down Naruto's sculpted chest sliding her fingers through his golden curlies and taking a hold of his third leg guiding it into her waiting, wanting hole her own excitement making the penetration smooth.

As soon as the tip had passed her lips Naruto had slammed his entire length into her earning a moan of pleasure from Shizune as the medic arched her back breaking the near perpetual kiss the two had entered as nirvanic bliss washed over her, the feeling of being stretched out so suddenly after so long without pushing her over the edge.

Soon her heel clad feet were crossed locking Naruto into position between her legs as he thrust up into her.

Naruto kissed the hollow of her throat as she still had her head tilted back as she moaned in ecstasy before nipping lightly and moving down to her collarbone, trailing feather light kisses along it before moving down to her breast capturing the small brown nub with his lips, swirling his tongue over it before sucking hard and backing away causing Shizune to fist a handful of his hair in an almost painful fashion her other arm holding him as close to her breast as she could. Her breasts bouncing wildly with each pelvic collision despite the rhythmic slapping of their sweaty flesh.

"Naruto-Kun... Harder...Ohhh...Ohhhh...YESSS!" Shizune called out to him in between his thrusts and her moans. Her legs tightening their hold on him.

Each time he drew his hips back her tight pussy attempted to keep him in, which drew groans of delight from Naruto. Her muscles contracting in a concerted effort to make him cum in her dripping slit. Her body desiring to have her womb filled with her lovers thick cream.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade stood under the steaming water of her shower and listened as her lover and apprentice went at it. She could hear the moans of enjoyment coming from both of them. As she listened her own desire grew. Worrying her lip for a moment Tsunade reverted to old habits. Ones long ingrained in her as before Naruto it had been a number of years since she had deemed any man fit to plunder her body of its goods.

Resting her forehead against the steam slick tiles Tsunade moved one hand to one of her large tits softly kneading the soft flesh and tweaking one of her large pink nipples. While that hand was busy the other wasn't idle. It tickled her outer lips teasingly, her palm rubbing roughly against her clit before she dipped a pair of fingers into her salivating honey pot.

With practiced ease she soon had her self panting at her skillful manipulation of her own body. She could feel her orgasm growing but knew it would be nothing compared to the ones ripped from her by her young lover and if the growing desperation evident in the moans being torn from her apprentice's throat were any indication Shizune was close to her own as well. Tsunade could picture the sweat soaked bodies of the pair as Naruto thrust his thick shaft into the dark haired women.

The image her mind provided her of the two was enough to push her over the edge coinciding with Shizune's own if the loud moan she could hear over her own and the streaming water was any indication.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Shizune let out a loud drawn out moan as Naruto continued to thrust in her even after she had been pushed over the edge, prolonging her own sense of floating as she rode out the aftermath of if not the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced then certainly top two. Just as she thought it was over she heard Naruto grunt before with one final thrust she felt his seed splash against her insides painting them white triggering a second micro-orgasm. Her inner walls fluttering with his release.

Naruto rested his head against her sweat soaked chest of his lover who was still holding him flush against it as they each drank in deep lungfuls of air. Looking up at her she drew him into a deep passion filled kiss still not uncrossing her legs keeping him buried to the hilt in her. Supported by the wall and her lovers firm grip on her ass.

When she released him from the kiss she heard him whisper something, his lips brushing against her own. She was not sure what he meant though.

"It's true." Looking up at his raven haired lover he spoke again. This time she had no doubt what he meant. "That we are definitely going to have to do again." Still finding coherent speech difficult Shizune had to show her hearty agreement by rocking her hips. Wanting to pick up where they had left off already. Something Naruto was more than happy to oblige her with.

Needless to say Shizune failed to show up for work and Naruto failed to show up at team training.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

The trio would continue to meet nearly every morning for, as Tsunade put it, a protein shake and brisk workout. Most nights if he was not in Tsunade he was in Shizune. The pair kept him busy. Not that he minded. It was a good kind of busy.

It was of course quite the chore to keep it under wraps at first but upon finding out that Naruto was a distant relation to Tsunade they had moved him into the mansion that she lived in, on the premise that they were family. Shizune was soon moved in as well, supposedly in order to keep the two of them from murdering each other or demolishing the house. Which to anyone who knew the pair of blondes knew that it would not be that big a stretch to imagine the two hot headed and stubborn blondes wreaking the place.

In fact often times late into the night people could hear shouting. Though what it was being screamed was indiscernible due to the distance between the house and the road. It was nearly a half mile.

Most mornings Shizune would show up to work with bags under her eyes though always smiling. Tsunade's disposition had also seemed to have improved in the time since they had all moved in together. Most thought it was because of the discovery that she had family when she had thought herself alone in a sea of people and that was what they let the masses believe.


End file.
